


Possess

by Slashisproblematic



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashisproblematic/pseuds/Slashisproblematic
Summary: Lars rushes back to the hotel, where James is waiting for him in an odd mood.





	Possess

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I kind of rushed through this to get it posted before heading up to the mountains.

Getting away from the party was easier said than done. Lars had to constantly dodge people vying for his attention. He gave several excuses; ‘I’m not feeling well’ ‘Actually, I think I’ll head back to the hotel and relax,’ etc. Sometimes they accepted it, mostly they reacted with condescending, over-dramatic shock. “What? The great Lars Ulrich doesn’t want to be the center of the party?” 

Axl Rose in particular could barely hide his temper when he tried to lure Lars over with two beautiful girls on each arm, only for the Dane to brush him off. That much wasn’t surprising. It was a badly kept secret that Rose threw these parties to try and impress Metallica. But, Lars had something better waiting for him at the hotel. 

Thankfully, once he made it to the limo, the rest of his journey remained uninterrupted. He helped himself to the champagne in the limo and chugged down several glasses, for luck. No one bothered him as he quickly walked through the hotel lobby, plagued only by a nagging sense that maybe he read James’ body language wrong, that all he was going to get tonight was drunk and an orgasm by his own hand. 

But when opened the door to his hotel room, he saw that his fears were unfounded. James sat at the edge of the bed, shirtless and quickly racing down to the bottom of a beer bottle. 

“Did anyone see you?” James asked. 

“This is my room,” Lars said, nonplussed. 

James finished off the beer and let it fall to the floor, hitting the carpet with a dull ‘thunk.’ 

“Did anyone see you leave the party?” James clarified. 

Lars shed his jacket, raring to get started. 

“No one’s gonna be suspicious,” he assured James. As much as he hated it, he knew how much James valued his macho man image. 

James stood up from the bed, closing in on Lars’ space.

“Who?” he asked again. 

Lars rolled his eyes, but obliged. 

“A couple of the roadies, some model- I dunno her name- and Axl tried to get me to stay with a couple groupies.” 

James’ lips turned up. 

“Axl saw you?” He placed his hands on Lars’ hips, pulling him in closer.

Lars scrunched his eyebrows, failing to see where James was going with his. 

“It’s not like he’s gonna know what we’re doing,” Lars replied. 

“Oh no,” James husked. He put his lips closer to Lars’ ear, to the point where Lars could feel his warm breath. “He knows _exactly _what we’re doing.” He snagged Lars’ earlobe between his teeth, tugging it slightly.__

____

Lars gasped, partly from James’ ministrations and partly from what the blond said. 

____

“What?” Lars wondered what sort of planet James was living on. Lars didn’t exactly have a low self-esteem when it came to his looks, but Axl Rose was gorgeous, if a huge dick. Lars easily imagined him pursuing Viking-God James, or tiny and pretty Kirk, but him? 

____

“You don’t see how he looks at you?” James growled. He pulled back, fixing Lars with a stare that left him weak in the knees. James gave a wolfish grin. “Of course you don’t,” he said. “You’re mine.” 

____

He claimed Lars’ mouth with a rough, almost bruising kiss. Lars could barely keep up. 

____

James nipped at Lars’ lower lip before pulling back and diving into another kiss.

____

Lars grabbed James’ shoulders, either pulling himself up or yanking James down so he could gain control over the kiss. But James wasn’t having that. 

____

In a swift movement, James wrapped his arm around Lars’ waist, picking him up and basically throwing him on the bed. 

____

Oh fuck. Lars hardly liked losing control, but he couldn’t deny that James casually picking him up and throwing him around did things to him. 

____

James took the opportunity to crawl on top of Lars, caging him between his arms. Lars squirmed, almost feeling powerless beneath James’ massive frame. 

____

James smirked, like he knew exactly what he was doing to Lars, and bent down to kiss him, long and slow. 

____

Fuck it, Lars thought. He slowly trailed his hands up James’ chest before wrapping them around his neck. He couldn’t deny that James’ possessive was hot, even if he knew in the back of his mind that indulging James would only mean problems in the future.

____

He felt James move his hands under his tank, pushing it up and only briefly breaking the kiss to pull it over his head before diving right in. James’ hard-on rubbed against his leg. 

____

“You’re already so hard,” Lars said when James pulled away, kissing his way down the Dane’s chest and lavishing attention on his nipple ring. “All we’ve done is kiss.” 

____

“You wanna fix that?” James asked. He pulled away, sitting back on his heels and unbuttoning his jeans. 

____

Lars expected him to order him to come and suck him off. Instead, James peeled out of his too-tight jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. He stood up from the bed, even stepping away when Lars reached for his groin. 

____

“I’ll be right back,” the blond said. “You better be naked before I am.” Ah, there was the James Lars knew. 

____

James disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Lars to wonder what he’s doing. The lube was already sitting on the bedside table, ready to go. Lars figured he should get himself ready. Very rarely can he coax James into fingering him, leaving him to prepare himself. 

____

Lars shed his pants and underwear. He reached over and grabbed the lube and generously coated his fingers before slipping them inside himself. This part was straight forward, Lars slept with James enough to know exactly what he needed to do. 

____

“I just said get naked,” James growled from the bathroom doorway.

____

Lars elegantly slipped his fingers out. James leaned against the doorway, completely naked and proudly standing at full mast.

____

“I’m just getting ready,” he said. He looked up at James through hooded lids. “Just for you.” 

____

He moved to turn over, but James stopped him. 

____

“No, there’s something I want to try first.” He beckoned Lars to lay back down on his back before kneeling between his legs. 

____

James grabbed the lube and Lars barely comprehended what James was about to do when the blond suddenly sucked down his cock in one move. 

____

“Fuck!” His hips subconsciously thrust up into the sudden, slick heat. James quickly grabbed his hips and held them down, glaring up at Lars which looked a little ridiculous with his mouth around a cock. But Lars will do whatever James needed. The blond protected his macho-man image so much, trying to get him to do anything but fuck away at a hole was a challenge. And the blond was now sucking his cock. Fuck if Lars was going to do anything to ruin this. 

____

“Yes,” Lars hissed. He let himself get loud, moaning encouragements and basically acting like a slutty porn star to feed James’ ego. And then he felt James’ slick fingers prodding at his entrance.

____

“James!” Lars partially sat up, digging his fingers into James’ hair. 

____

James grunted, but continued blowing Lars while fingering him. His thumb rubbed against Lars’ perineum, driving him insane. 

____

“James, please, you’re so good to me,” Lars said. He felt his orgasm approaching, but didn’t want to come unless he was getting fucked. 

____

James responded by hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder. 

____

“I’m yours, just please-” 

____

With a wet pop, James let Lars’ dick go free. It landed, spit-shined and almost throbbing, against Lars’ stomach. Lars eagerly sat up to get on all fours, but James stopped him again. 

____

“No, I want to see you,” James said. He sounded vulnerable, and Lars saw a glimpse of the teenage boy he met over ten years ago. The shy, awkward metal-head that Lars vastly preferred to the cold and calculating Viking James eventually grew into. 

____

Lars lay back down and James grabbed his legs, pulling him closer. He lined himself up to Lars’ hole, and slowly pressed in. Lars was more than prepared, and James easily slipped all the way in with one steady thrust. 

____

After a few slow thrusts, James picked up speed, digging his fingers into Lars’ hips. Before long, he was pounding Lars into the mattress.

____

Lars screamed, grabbing the bedsheets and twisting them around. 

____

“James, fuck, harder!” he cried in between his incoherent moans. 

____

James soon stopped, but only to readjust his angle. 

____

Lars whimpered. “James, I’m yours.” 

____

James held nothing back. He held down Lars, pounding him down into the mattress. Lars couldn’t reach his cock to jack off in time to James’ thrusts but that didn’t matter. At the speed James was fucking him, Lars felt his orgasm shoot out of him, almost feeling like it was wrung out by force.

____

Not longer after Lars came, James grunted before exploding inside Lars with an animalistic cry. 

____

As they came down from their orgasms, James pumped his hips a few more times, riding the aftershocks. Finally, he slowly pulled out, letting his semen leak out of Lars. 

____

“Fuck,” Lars said, dazed. “Where did that come from?” 

____

James waved him off. 

____

“Nothing happened. I just… felt like it.” 

____

The vague tone and the denial would normally make Lars suspicious that something did happen to make James fuck him with minimal foreplay, at least for the blond. But Lars felt too fucked out to ride that train of thought too far. 

____

“Lemme get cleaned up,” Lars muttered. He reached over towards the floor to try and grab his pants. 

____

“You should stay,” James said.

____

Lars furrowed his eyebrows, but let it go. If James wanted him to stay and cuddle, he wasn’t about to complain. 

____

“Alright,” Lars replied. “Join me in the shower first?”

____


End file.
